Bad Streak
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and catches the Marauder's attention. Will she give them a run for their money? Or will she give Lily Evans a run for James's heart.
1. Better than that

James Potter and Sirius Black peered through the window of their compartment, chuckling, their eyes on the compartment across from them. Their friend Remus Lupin sat behind them, shaking his head and sighing every so often. Peter Pettigrew sat in the corner, looking about nervously.

"Any minute now," Sirius said.

James glanced over at his friend quickly and back at the compartment. His brown eyes gleamed merrily. Merlin, did he love being bad. "Someone's coming."

They ducked down a bit as two girls came around the corner. One girl, a blond with brown eyes, was talking animatedly to the other. James recognized her as Lisa Tiles, a Gryffindor in the same year as them, seventh. He didn't pay much attention to her though. It was the other girl who got his eye.

She was new, he could tell. Her hair hung short and wavy to the base of her long, graceful neck, black at the roots and red towards the tip. Her sleepy, green eyes were bright as she nodded her head to every word that Lisa said, making her hair bounce and glitter in the light.

"Whoa," James muttered.

Lisa reached forwards to open the sliding compartment door. Twin screams reached James and Sirius's ears as a stream of water fell down on the two girls.

Sirius laughed. "Muggle trick's never fail!"

James watched as the water trickled down the girl's back, her hands held up in surprise and her mouth slightly agape.

Her eyes flashed towards James's compartment, where Sirius was leaning against the door, taking great deep breaths as laughter shook his body. A small smile came to her face as Lisa whipped open the door to his compartment.

"These are the fools I was telling you about earlier," she said to the other girl.

That same small smile was on the girls face as she said, "So these are the Marauders eh?"

Her voice was soft and somewhat raspy, but not so soft that James had to struggle to hear her and not so raspy that it was unattractive. She chuckled. "Seriously, from what Lisa's been telling me about you, I expected better."

James frowned then. "Better?"

"Yeah, you know, since you're the 'Prank Kings' of Hogwarts and all."

"Oh, don't worry, hen," Sirius said, dragging Remus and Peter to their feet. "It's going to be a pretty long year. You'll see plenty better. Just don't get mad if that better happens to you. We are the Marauder's after all."

The girl smirked at them, her eyes on James. "Wouldn't expect anything less."

Giving them all a quick wink, she followed Lisa back into the compartment, where Lisa pulled out her wand and tried to dry them both off.

"Who does that girl think she is?" Sirius said, as they all sat back down.

"I don't see why you had to drag me and Wormtail into this," Remus said, picking up a book. "I'll have nothing to do with your pranks."

"That's right, can't get you involved, can we, Moony. You're in the running for Head Boy! Guess it's just me and you, Prongs, since Wormtail will probably mess up everything we've got. We'll show that girl 'better', right Prongs?"

Shaken out of his stupor, James nodded and said, "Right."

He looked out the compartment window to see the girl do the same. She smirked at him again, a devilish glint in her eyes. She winked again, turning back to Lisa.

James made a final resolve then. She thought she was so big and bad. If that girl wanted better, he and Sirius would give her better, all right.


	2. Prank Queen

James and Sirius followed the rest of the students towards the entry way.

"Who do you suppose that new girl way, anyway?" James asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Couldn't say," Sirius said. "But she's rather cocky, don't you think, for having just met us. She'll be almost as good a candidate for our pranks as Snivilus is."

"Yuck, I'd never compare anyone to Snivilus. Not even if they deserved it."

James and Sirius both stepped onto the threshold of the school. Sirius took a deep breath and said, "Home, sweet – ARRGH!"

The students paused and turned to see the newly mud-drenched Sirius and James. After a moment's hesitation, they burst into laughter.

Among that laughter, James could hear a soft, throaty chuckle. The girl appeared next to them out of the crowd. She bit her lip, trying to contain a laugh. "Nice ensemble."

Sirius was seething, his hands clenched at his sides. "You – you –"

The girl preformed a curtsy, gracefully picking up her the ends of her robe. "Braewyn Boston at your service. Otherwise know as Winnie or the 'Prank Queen'. Let's just consider this pay back for the moment."

James took a step towards her. "You're going to get big pay back for this."

She smiled, that same devilish glint in her eyes. "Wouldn't expect anything less, Potter."

"You're surely going to regret messing with the Marauders," Sirius said.

"Oh, no," Boston said, lifting a hand to her mouth in mock terror. "You two big boys against little old me? Two against one is at all fair. . . . But I'll try to go easy on you."

There was a click of heels and then Professor McGonagall appeared in front of Sirius and James. "Causing trouble already, Black, Potter."

James and Sirius looked around for Boston but she had already blended back into the crowd. Stuttering for some sort of reply, the continued to search for her. McGonagall held up her hand though. "I don't want to hear any excuses. Clean yourselves up. . . . Miss Boston, are you in attendance?"

Boston stepped out of the crowd, a look of innocence on her face. "Here I am, Professor."

"You'll be sorted at this moment and then sent to your table. Follow me please."

McGonagall started off a crisp walk. Boston smirked at the two boys and said, "Ciao."

Blowing them a kiss, she hurried after the Professor.

"Not so big and bad now, huh Potter," Lily Evans said, as they made their way completely inside.

Sirius flung a bit of mud at her. "Stuff it, Evans."

Lily huffed and used her wand to get rid of the mud on her robes while Sirius and James did the same.

"Evans, what do you know about Boston," James said as they sat down at the table, trying to show her a little bit of charm.

Lily rolled her eyes. "All I've heard is that she's in our year, a pureblood, incredibly smart, and she used to go to Helen's School for Witchcraft, a very prestigious and exclusive school."

"Well, what is she doing here then?" Sirius said.

"Oh there's tons of rumors going on," Lily said, waving her hand in the air. "Supposedly, according to a Hufflepuff prefect, she pulled a prank that put the entire school in quicksand."

"Really?" said Lisa, sitting down next to Lily. "I heard that she turned all the first years' lunches into ghastly spiders and one little girl collapsed with fright."

"Oh no, that's not it at all."

The four Gryffindors turned to see Braewyn Boston coming to join them, sitting across from James. "I actually hexed my headmistress so that she'd have snakes in her hair, and I turned the Quidditch Pitch into jelly."

The other four stared at her and she laughed. "I'm kidding of course. My mum and dad thought they might be able to get rid of my 'ecstatic behavior' by sending me to a 'different environment'."

"What are you doing at our table, Boston?" Sirius said, glaring.

"I've just been sorted into your house," she said grinning. "Oh, we're going to have an absolutely marvelous time."

"Yeah, as marvelous as eating a ton of rats," James said, glaring at her. His glare faulted as she smiled charmingly at him, "Just as," she said.

* * *

"That girl is bad news," Sirius said when they had reached their dorm room. He paced their dorm angrily while James sat on his bed. "Quite crafty, but bad news."

"Rather pretty though," he muttered.

"What?"

"Uh, I said she's rather . . . annoying."

"_Incredibly_ annoying. That's all right though. Tomorrow, we show Miss _Winnie Boston wannabe Prank Queen_ who's who."

James hesitated. "Right."

What was wrong with him? Usually only one girl made him feel like . . . however he was feeling and that was Lily Evans. But now this weird Braewyn Boston came around and he felt like he could barely even talk to her. He didn't like her, but she had a certain sort of air about her, a somewhat you-can't-help-but-like-her type of air. That smile was disarming.

"Maybe . . . maybe she could be an asset to us, Padfoot," James realized he was saying. "You know, she's small and fast. She could get to places we couldn't normally get to. And she'd probably make a good look out."

Sirius turned to him, his eyes wide. "Have you gone completely insane, man? Do you hear yourself when you speak? You're talking about adding a girl, a girl Prongs, to the Marauders! _Are you on drugs_?

"You're right, you're right. What on earth was I thinking?"

Sirius frowned at him. "I see what's going on here. I'll admit, Boston's rather attractive. I'd probably even consider using some of that old Sirius Black charm on her if she wasn't such an insufferable wench. . . . But back to the original point, she's BAD NEWS. We'll both be better off if we just keep this little relationship to a prank basis."

Sirius went to sit on his bed when a loud sound ripped through the air. James threw a hand up to his nose. "Oh, Merlin, Padfoot, that's foul."

Sirius's face went totally red. He jumped to his feet and ripped back his covers, revealing a whoopee cushion and a note.

_Never too old for the classics._

_Goodnight boys,_

_The Prank Queen_

"Oh yeah," Sirius said, throwing the toy to the floor. "It's on tomorrow."


	3. Pay Back

_What is that_?

It started at the base of her bed, on her toes. A soft, tickling feeling.

_What in the world is that_?

She was tired but she knew she'd have to wake up soon. It was probably an hour till breakfast.

The tickling continued, crawling up her legs and now it was on her arms. Then she felt it on her cheek.

"What the –" she moaned sitting up and flipping back the covers.

A high-pitched scream tore from her throat as she jumped out of her bed.

Spiders!

Tons and tons of Spiders!

Braewyn at her clothes, screaming bloody Mary as she flung around. "Get off! Get OFF!"

Her roommates had stirred and were screaming too, jumping up on their beds.

"Where did they all come from?" Lily yelled.

"Someone kill them!" what's her name said. "Squash them!"

"I'm not going to do it!"

The girls ran out of the room and down the stairs to the dormitory, still screaming.

James and Sirius looked up as Boston came down the stairs, followed closely by Evans and what's her name. They looked at each other and grinned. "Three for the price of one, Prongs," Sirius said happily.

"What's the matter, ladies?" James called, stopping them in their tracks. "Scared of a couple of spiders?"

Boston's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Certainly not you, Miss Boston," James said. "Did the spiders wake you from your beauty rest?"

Boston shook her head slightly, her mouth moving up into a smug smile. "Touché, Mr. Potter, touché. I'll admit, that was pretty good."

"Pretty good?" Sirius said. "You were scared half out of your mind!"

"Like I said, I admit it was good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change for breakfast."

"Wait a minute!" Sirius yelled after her as she, Evans, and what's her name ascended the stairs. "Come back here! That prank was top rate! Hey –! Arggh! Why can't we get to that girl?"

James wasn't paying much attention. Boston looked back and winked at him, slightly biting her lip. She continued up the stairs, her hips swaying back and forth, back and forth. . . .

"Snap out of it!" Sirius said, slapping him in the back of his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" James said, lifting a hand to his head.

"Your falling into her snare, Prongs!" Sirius said as they headed out the portrait hole. "Don't let her get to you!"

"I'm not, I'm not! Geez, calm down."

James said it forcibly enough to make Sirius stop talking about it, but not forcibly enough to make himself believe it. There truly was something about that girl. He wasn't quite sure what it was but it was enough to keep him thinking about her often.

He had to stop thinking about her, was all.

He'd have to try to get to her before she got to him.


	4. Picture Perfect

It had been three days and still no reciprocation from the "Prank Queen".

"Maybe the spiders scared her off," Sirius said, laughing.

James shook his head. "I don't know, Padfoot. I keep thinking she's going to hit us with something big."

"What are you worrying about? We're the masters. Her weakness is the spiders, so we've got her there. We _have_ no weaknesses. There's no way she could get us like we got her. We're safe."

* * *

The next morning, both boys got up and showered, like normal, they dressed, like normal, and headed down to the common room like normal.

Braewyn Boston was there when they arrived and she grinned. "Morning boys."

"What are you up to?" Sirius asked.

"Up to? Why do I have to be up to something?"

"Because you always _look_ like you're up to something."

"Look, I just wanted to say that your trick was very well thought out. I'll probably never figure out how you got those spiders up into our room. But, I figure since you got me twice and I got you twice, we let bygones be bygones."

James and Sirius looked at one another and the back at her. "What's the catch?" James asked.

"No catch. Just let me take your picture."

"What do you need a picture for?"

"I always take pictures of my friends."

"Are you going to let me take a picture or not?"

"Only," Sirius said, "if you admit we are the better prankers."

A smirk appeared on her face and she bowed her head slightly. "You, oh mighty Prank Kings, are the better prankers."

"That's more like it. We'll take separate pictures."

Boston's smile widened and she held up the camera as Sirius posed, his arms across his chest and a charming smile on his face.

"Very handsome," she said, snapping the picture. She turned to James. "You're turn."

James stared at her, not budging. Sirius may have missed it but James could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. She pointed the camera at him. "Come on, Potter. Where's that handsome smile Lily tells me about?"

James could feel his face get hot. "I don't want to take a stupid picture."

Boston poked out her lower lip slightly. "Please?"

He hesitated, searching her expression. She looked sincere. Maybe it was just a photo. Sighing, he posed as Sirius had and grinned. She took the picture and James immediately regretted his decision. The devilish glint was back.

"Thanks you guys," she said, winking at them. "I'm going to go put this away. See you downstairs."

"Hmm," Sirius said, watching as she ran up the stairs. "Maybe you were right Prongs. She seems . . . okay. . . . Let's go eat, I'm starved.

* * *

Besides that little run in with Boston that morning, things seemed to be normal.

Until the laughing started.

It started as soon as James and Sirius had walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the table. It was soft at first, a few snickers here and there. But then, people started to whisper and point.

"What's up with everyone?" Sirius whispered to James who shrugged, just as confused.

"Um, do you guys feel . . . different?" Lily asked, sitting down in front of them.

They looked at each other and back at Evans. "No," James said.

"Do we look different?" Sirius asked.

Lisa Tiles, James was finally able to remember her name, came and sat down next to Lily, her eyes wide. She looked at Lily. "Do they know that –?"

"I don't think so," Lily said.

"Don't know what?" James said.

Lily and Lisa each reached into the bags and pulled out pocket mirrors, holding them out to the boys who took them quickly and opened them.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Written across both their foreheads, only visible to others and in the mirrors, were the words 'He's mine! Back off!' with an arrow pointing to each of them from the other's head.

There was a flash and both James and Sirius looked up. Braewyn stood there behind Lily and Lisa, her camera out. "Lovely pictures, boys," she said.

Both jumped to their feet angrily. "You sneak! I thought we were even!" Sirius said.

"I couldn't let you get away with the spiders, could I?" she said. "Consider it pay back for my friends Lisa and Lily."

"You know you're going to get it right?" James said.

"Yeah, I know," she said, shrugging, a smirk on her face. She started to walk off when she turned. "Oh, and I take back my original statement. You, oh mighty Prank Kings, are _not_ the better prankers. Make room for a new reign."

She blew them a kiss and walked off, laughing.

James and Sirius hurried out of the Great Hall to the common room, Sirius cursing the whole way. It was on, now, for real. The "Prank Queen" was going to get what she deserved.


	5. Wake Up Sweetheart

There was a tickle on her face again but she refused to let those stupid boys get to her again.

It was on her nose, persistent and annoying. Braewyn rolled over, but the tickle continued on her ear, almost as if it were coming from inside her head.

She moaned softly, willing the tickling feeling to go away. Her inner clock was telling her that it was only about a quarter to six in the morning. No way was she letting those boys wake her up, no way.

She turned back over onto her back, shaking her head back and forth, trying to get of the tickle, but it wouldn't GO AWAY.

Finally getting annoyed, she sat up, wiping her hands across her face . . . and getting a face full of whip cream.

There was a flash of light and Braewyn realized that there was a camera hanging from the top of her bed. She scrambled towards it, to grab it, but it zoomed out of the room before she could reach it. A piece of parchment appeared in its place.

Good Morning, Sweetie. Payback's a bitch huh?

Braewyn tore the note down and crumpled, throwing it to the floor

They wanted a bitch? Well, they were going to get one.


	6. Additions

James woke a couple of mornings later, stretching as he did so. "Wake up sweethearts!" he said loudly.

He jumped out of bed, stumbling slightly. There felt like there was a little extra weight on his body. He bent down and picked up a shoe, throwing it at Sirius. "Wake up, Padfoot!"

"It's Saturday, Prongs!" Sirius moaned.

"And a perfect day!" James cried, running over to wake up Remus. "Wake up, Moony!"

Remus sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked at James and gasped, crying out, "BLOODY HELL!"

"What?" James said, alarmed. "What's your problem?"

Remus had thrown his hands over his eyes, falling out of bed as he got tangled up in the covers. Sirius was up now his eyes wide open. "What's your problem Remus?"

Remus squinted up at him, screaming out, "DAMN IT YOU GUYS! COVER YOURSELVES UP!"

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" James cried out at him.

"YOU HAVE BREAST! _PLEASE _COVER UP!"

James and Sirius both looked down at their chest where two lovely . . . additions hung. Quickly as they could, both boys jumped back into their bed, covering up with the drapes and the covers.

"How the hell could this have happened?" James said.

"I'll give you one bloody guess!" Sirius said.

An owl flew through the window then, dropping a letter on Remus's bed. He opened it, looking up at the boys apprehensively.

"Well, what does it say?" Sirius said, angrily.

"'You were right boys. Payback is a bitch. Love, the Prank Queen.'"

Sirius let out a loud roar, yanking down on the drapes and pulling them off. Peter sat in the corner, looking scared while the ghost of a smile flitted across Remus's face. James glared at him saying, "Find a bloody counter spell, Remus."

Sirius sat up again, tangled up in the drapes but his . . . additions were still covered. "This isn't over, Boston! This is far from over!"


	7. More Additions

Braewyn awoke a couple of mornings later, stretching her arms above her head. Aww, lovely Saturday. No classes, no idiotic James and Sirius, though she had to admit she didn't hate seeing James.

She sneezed and went to rub her nose . . . only to met by a bundle of hair.

Screaming in frustration, waking her roommates in the process, she jumped out of her bed and went to the wall mirror.

They, those demon boys, had cursed her with a beard that look close to Hagrid's, only with the same color hair as on her own head. She looked behind her to see Lisa and Lilly giggling slightly.

"What?" Lisa said, as Braewyn glared at her. "You brought it on yourself you know."

"Lisa, they dumped water on us, two innocent girls," Braewyn explained. "I had to pay them back."

"And by doing so, you've started an all out war," Lily said, pulling out her wand and heading towards her. "How long is this going to last?"

"Until the last pranker is standing, Lily. And I plan to walk all over them."


	8. More Pictures

"Come on, Team! Keep up the good work!"

James watched from above as his team ran drills. He loved Quidditch. He loved it more than anything, really. It was his safe haven, his escape from reality. Up there in the clouds on his broom, he could let the wind carry his troubles away.

But today, as he watched his team, his thoughts drifted to Braewyn Boston. She was devious, sneaky, and completely and utterly insufferable.

And yet. . . .

She was incredibly pretty. He liked her laugh, even if most of the time she was laughing at him. He liked her voice, even the most of the time she was ridiculing him. She was a tricky one, all right, but James didn't think he would mind getting to know her better.

He looked down as Sirius came running onto the Quidditch Pitch, waving his hands over his head. "Time Out team!"

James flew down towards his friend, realizing as he got closer that Sirius looked horrified. "What's up?" James asked as he landed.

"No time, follow," Sirius said in a harsh voice. He turned and began to run back towards the castle.

James followed, wondering what on earth Sirius could be so upset about. He tried to ask as they ran up towards the common room but Sirius was not listening.

Sirius stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, turning to James. "You're absolutely not going to like this."

"What?"

"I just thought I should tell you that before you go in here."

"Padfoot, what's the problem?"

Sirius shook his head. "Filibuster," he said to the Fat Lady.

She opened up and Sirius stood back so that James could enter. As he did, the sounds of laughter reached him. What was going on?"

He immediately saw what was going on though. His hands lifted to his head in horror. "Bloody hell," he gasped.

Hanging across one whole wall of the common room was a picture of him and Sirius.

Him and Sirius in a bed.

Him and Sirius in a bed _together_.

Him and Sirius in a bed together, _Cuddling!_

He spun around and saw Braewyn Boston lounging in an armchair. She smirked at him. How the hell had she done that? He and Sirius would _never_ do that.

"Wow, Potter," Lisa Tiles said. "I knew you and Black were close, but. . . ."

She walked off laughing, going over to Boston to give her a high five. James looked back at her. "Till the last pranker stands, Potter," she said, over the laughter.

"Prongs!" James turned to see Sirius tearing down bits and pieces of the ugly picture. "Help me!"

Giving one last glance to Boston, he turned to the wall and began to tear down the picture too. "We'll get her, Padfoot. We'll get her good."


	9. Too Far

Braewyn stared around the common room in absolute horror.

She couldn't believe they had done this to her. Sure, she'd done so pretty crazy things to them but this . . . this was just horrible.

Posted all around the common room and on the stairs to the dormitories were pictures of her face.

Pictures of her face on a naked woman's body one arm across her chest and another arm across her . . . well, obvious area.

It defiantly wasn't her body! She would never take naked photos!

All around her, first through seventh year students giggled and looked embarrassed but they kept looking.

While she was staring horrified at one of her pictures, another seventh year poked her in her sides from behind. "Mind if I get an up close and personal look?" he said, reaching for her robes.

She smacked his hands and he ran away laughing. Her eyes caught James Potter's who was smirking at her. "Till the last pranker stands, Boston," he said.

Braewyn lost it then. Her normal calm features twisted into graceful anger. She pulled her wand from her robes, glaring at Potter. "Now you've gone too far," she whispered maliciously. "_Accio Pictures._"

The common room grew silent as the pictures began to pull themselves from the wall, flying towards Boston. They spun around her, gathering in a horrible paper twister.

James jumped to his feet horrified. Never before had he seen someone look so scary. If looks could kill, James was sure he'd be buried six feet under by now for Boston looked like a mad sorceress. The wind from the papers lifted her hair and blew about her robes. And her eyes glinted viciously as her gaze switched to Sirius, who looked to terrified to even move.

With no warning, her eyes shot and her wand shot back at James, sending the papers at him like daggers. James dived behind a chair as the papers shot over his head. Looking down into his lap, he saw that some of his hair that had been standing up on his head had been sliced clean off. Leaning out from behind the chair, he shot a hex at her, which she blocked but her concentration on the papers was lost and the papers fluttered harmlessly to the ground.

She sent a Bat-Bogey hex at him and he reflected it, sending another hex back with it. She dodge them both, shooting more spells at her. James, in the middle of his battle, wondered why she chose to just fight him and not Sirius. It had been his idea too!

James jumped to his feet to block her next jinx, just deflecting it. She sent hex after hex, looking pissed off. Every time he sent a hex, she blocked it.

Suddenly, both their wands were knocked from their hands.

"_What is the meaning of this?_"

They both turned to see McGonagall standing not to far from them. Raising an eyebrow at both of them, she bent down to pick up one of the many scattered papers. Her nostrils flared and for a moment she looked almost as mad as Boston had. "Potter! Boston! Follow me."

Sending each other death glares James and Boston followed after their Head of House, who spun around to yell, "Black! Clean this mess up and get rid of it!"

They left the Gryffindor tower and in a couple of moments found themselves in McGonagall's office. "Explain yourselves," she said as they all sat down.

Both teens began to stutter and try to explain what had happened when McGonagall held up a hand to stop them. "I believe I get the jest of what you are trying to tell me."

"Mr. Potter. You have deliberately degraded your fellow classmate. What you did was immature and crude. You should be ashamed of yourself.

"As for you, Miss. Boston, I would have expected better from you. You responded to Mr. Potter's immature ways in an equally immature fashion. And I must say _I _am very ashamed of you."

She sat silently for a moment, pondering. "For the rest of the school year, you two will be partners in every single class unless told differently. You will cooperate and you will never leave the other's side unless it is for personal reasons. . . . You are dismissed."

Both Gryffindors stood up and started for the door. James couldn't believe his luck. A couple of months with Boston, classes and such. That wasn't too bad.

"Oh, yes, and two and a half months of detention for the both of you."

Damn.


	10. Prove It

**Disclaimer: First time I ever wrote this, I know, but I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever, wish I did but I don't so whatever.**

**A/N: So thanks to all of my reviews so far. I have tons of fun writing this story and I hope you have just as much fun reading it.**

James sat across from Boston in the Transfiguration room for their first detention.

McGonagall had said that these moments, in which they weren't surrounded by their classmates, should be used to bond and figure out a way to stop the 'problems' between them.

But so far, all they had done was sit there and glare at each other. James sat in his chair, leaning against the table with his hands clasped in front of him. Boston was leaning back in her chair, her feet crossed on top of the table. She looked good; there was no way of denying it, but that didn't make her any less unbearable. . . . Well, maybe a little less unbearable.

"_What_?" Boston said, breaking the twenty-three minute silence they had going on.

"I was just trying to figure out why you went completely wacko on me," James said.

"You were _wondering_?" she said, taking her feet off the table and sitting up. "What is there to wonder about? You put naked pictures of me on the wall!"

"They were fake!"

"Not a lot of people know that Potter!"

"Well . . . you put a demeaning picture of me and Sirius on the walls too!"

"But people _know_ that was fake! You and your boyfriend have everyone in the Gryffindor house thinking I'm a slut or something because I supposedly take naked pictures! And no doubt, they'll tell their friends in other houses and it'll spread until the whole entire school knows! Do you realize what that could do to a girl's reputation?"

_No_, James thought to himself._ Because no one's ever done anything like that to me before._

"I'm new here, Potter," she said. "I don't have many friends and I'll probably never make new ones thanks to you and Black. So, for the rest of the school year, I don't care if I have to see you everyday, I don't want you to talk to me."

She turned in her chair and sat facing the opposite direction. James took the moment to study her. Her wavy hair which she had up in a ponytail, the end brushing against her slender neck.

"Stop staring at me," she said, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"I'm not staring at you."

"Yes you are. I can feel you staring at me."

"I'm just looking."

"Well stop looking."

"You said I couldn't talk to you. You never said I couldn't look at you."

Boston turned in her chair, giving him a skeptical look. "What are you looking at?"

James felt his face get hot. Why was he embarrassed? "N-nothing."

A smirk came to her face. "Aww is Potter embarrassed?"

She leaned across the table seductively and James leaned back in his chair. "What's wrong Potter? Do you get nervous around females?"

"O-of c-course not."

"Are you sure? Because it sound's like your nervous."

"I'm not nervous!"

"Prove it."

James leaned forward and kissed her. It was like electric shock, though it only lasted a second. James found it hard to breathe as he fell back in his chair. He couldn't believe he'd just done that.

Boston looked just as shocked as he felt. That had obviously not been what she'd expected. She grabbed her bag and hurried out of the room, her cheeks growing red as she did so.

James sat there confused, not knowing what to do.

Why the hell had he kissed her?


	11. Pushing Buttons

A couple of days later, James found himself once again in the Transfiguration room with Braewyn Boston, who still had yet to talk to him since he kissed her, though they were forced to spend every waking moment with each other. It wasn't too bad considering that he had yet to come up for a reason to why he'd kissed her.

Finally, after close to an hour in the room, the silence became unbearable. "How much longer are you going to give me the silent treatment?"

"For as long as I feel like," she responded.

"Look, I'm sorry, all right," James said.

"Sorry doesn't take it back."

"You provoked me!"

"You took the bait is all. I wasn't expecting you to actually do anything."

"Well than why did you 'bait' me?"

"Because I got bored. My bad."

"Oh, so because you got bored you decided to test me?"

"Sounds about right."

James stared at Boston. He knew she was lying, he just didn't know why. But it hit him quickly. Her face when she saw those pictures in the common room and her face when he kissed her. He realized that even before he had kissed her, she never stayed close to him. She was always the one trying to push his buttons and she tried to never let anyone press hers. It was the attention of it all, he realized, and the close proximity of another. The act of losing control.

James grinned to himself before getting up and walking to her side of the table, sitting on it next to her. "You know, it's okay Braewyn, you don't have to hide it," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, glancing up at him.

"Of course you do. Many a girl before you has found me attractive. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He reached forward and ran his finger across her cheek.

She jerked away from him, hopping to her feet. "Leave me alone, Potter. I'm warning you."

James chuckled, standing up also. "I've never seen a girl act like you do to my charms."

"I'm not acting in any other way than I normally do," she said as she hurried to the other side of the table.

"You seem a little jumpy to me, but it's natural."

"Potter!" she cried as he climbed across the table towards her. "Stop it!"

"Oh, come on, Winnie, you know you want me."

"Potter, if you don't get away from me, I'll – I'll –"

"You'll what? Give in? It wouldn't be that big of a surprise considering."

By then, James had Braewyn caught in the corner of the classroom, his hands on either side of her head while she clutched to the wall as if she were trying to fall through it.

"Please, Potter, leave me alone," Braewyn said, her voice barely above a whisper.

James kept glancing from her eyes, down to her lips, suddenly feeling as if he had taken this a little too far, but now he couldn't stop. "Why?" he said.

When she didn't respond, he slowly leaned forward and captured her lips between his.

The classroom, the entire castle, seemed to disappear from beneath his feet and he wrapped his arms around Braewyn's waist to keep from falling. He felt Braewyn's hands on his neck, gently kneading away, holding him to her.

James' head was spinning as he clutched to the girl. He knew this was wrong. He barely knew her for Merlin's sake. But he couldn't stop. He liked this even though it felt . . . bad.

Braewyn ran her fingers down the front of his shirt and he shivered slightly, splaying his hands on her back, tracing lines up and down her spine.

After what seemed like a lifetime though it could have only been a couple of minutes, Braewyn broke away from James, breathing in deep. She let out a shaky breath before looking up at James, who wanted nothing more than to keep kissing her. She gently pushed away from him and walked back over to the table, lifting one hand to her head.

"Braewyn?" James said.

She turned around, stuttering slightly. "Sorry," he finally made out.

"For what?" James asked, laughing lightly.

"For that," Braewyn said, softly. James smiled slightly. She was embarrassed. Completely embarrassed. He had never seen her shocked into silence.

James walked over to her, reaching to tough her hand but she jumped back. Grabbing her stuff and running out of the room again.

James sighed. What on earth was wrong with Braewyn Boston?


	12. Sleepless Nights

James couldn't sleep. His mind kept wandering back to the Transfigurations room and Braewyn's soft lips and the feeling of her body pressed up against hers. . . .

"Damn," James muttered, getting up and heading down to the common room. He could still see the glow of the fire as he descended the stair case. But that was all he could really see unless you counted the shadows of the furniture.

Of course she was there, though, staring into the fire and it didn't take him long to know that she was thinking about the exact same thing he was thinking about.

"Hey," he said when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

She stood to her feet, facing him with her arms across her chest. "Hey."

"Um, er – how are you?" James asked.

"Good. You?"

"Er, good."

James reached up and scratch the back of his head. "Look, about earlier –"

"Let's not tell anyone, k?' she said.

"Wait – what?"

"Lily's my best friend, okay? And I know you and her have some kind of history and I –"

"Me and Lily? We don't have a history. We're just – I don't know –"

"Well, anyway, you seem to fancy her and I think she fancies you and I don't want to upset her at all –"

"Do you think I would have kissed you if I didn't fancy you?"

"I think we both just got caught in the moment, trying to see what makes the other tick and we've obviously found out what that was and if we were to kiss each other now I bet we'd feel nothing at all and –"

"Do you want to test that theory?"

"What?"

James took a closer step towards her. "You said that if we were to kiss each other now, you bet we'd feel nothing at all. But what if we did? Then what happens?'

"I don't know –"

James grabbed her arm gently, pulling her towards him. "So, do you want to test that theory or not?"

"I really don't think this is such a good idea."

"But it was your idea in the first place."

"But what if someone comes down in sees us and then what would be the point of trying to keep the first kiss a secret if they see us having another one and –"

James moved forward and kissed her again. As he did, he knew it was too late to go back now. She'd baited him and he had fallen into her snare, just like Sirius said he would. Of course he still cared a lot about Lily but there was just something about this girl that he couldn't escape, something that Lily didn't have.

He stopped kissing her to look at her face. Her eyes were still closed and lips were still slightly parted. "Did you feel anything?" he asked.

"N-nothing," she said.

"That's what I thought," he said, going to kiss her again.

"I don't get what this all means!" she said, pushing away from him. "We don't even know each other! I don't even like you."

"Yeah, well that didn't stop you from kissing back," he replied, smirking.

"I – I – I can't think right now. I'm going to bed."

James chuckled as she stormed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Shaking his head, he headed up to his own room, knowing he'd be able to get some sleep now.


	13. Limits

**A/N: First off, I want to dedicate this story and all my stories from here on out to allhugs13, for being the best friend I've always had. With out your wonderful advice and support, most of my stories could not be possible. And thank you for your marvelous reviews. Luv ya, girl!!**

Braewyn couldn't be more confused.

She liked James, a lot, but. . . .

This wasn't right. She barely even knew the boy and he barely even knew her. Besides, Lily had her eye on him for much longer than she ever did.

But james, she realized didn't give up easily.

For the last couple of weeks of their detention, he continued to ask questions about her, wanting to know this and that, everything and nothing. She responded only because he wouldn't ever stop talking.

It was their last day of dention when he asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him.

"Why?" she had said.

"Well, we're off detentions now, which means we could go," James said. "And since we have to stay by each other at all times anyway, we might as well make it a date instead of a punishment."

"I don't know. . . ."

"Aww, come on, Braewyn. We'll have fun. Besides, what harm could one date do?"

". . . Fine. But I'm going to set some limits."

"Limits."

"Yes."

"What kind of limits?"

"No trying to hold my hand, no kissing, no baby names or mushy junk like that . . . oh, and we are most certainly not setting foot into Madam Puddifoot's what so ever."

". . . Deal. . . . I can't even give you a kiss on the cheek?"

". . . . Not in public anyway."

James placed a hand to his heart as if he were heart. "Are you ashamed to be out in public with me?"

A small smile came to her face. "Oh so very ashamed."

"How can you be ashamed of these good looks?"

"What good looks?"

James grinned at her and she couldn't help but let her smile get bigger. Okay, so maybe this arrangement wasn't too bad.

**A/N: Sorry it's short i had serious writer's block. And I'm pretty sure i spelt Puddifoot wrong. Oh well. See you all late.**


	14. Hogsmeade

"That's terrible."

"I think it's magnificent."

"You would. You have issues when it comes to knowing when you're toeing the line."

James grinned over at Braewyn. If he had to guess, he'd say she was having a pretty good time. So far, they had spent most of their time in Zonko's, going through their gags and debating whether or not they should buy them. Right now they were contemplating a batch of Itching Stink Powder.

"How is that toeing the line?" James asked.

"Oh, come on, James," she said, picking up the box. "Itch _and _stink? You only really need one or the other to completely mortify someone. Both seems sort of like . . . I don't know . . . overkill."

"Yeah, but sometimes," James said, taking the box from her, "a good prank calls for a little overkill."

Braewyn rolled her eyes but a small smile appeared on her face. "I suppose."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Braewyn and James turned to see Lily standing behind them, a slight frown on her face. James felt his stomach clench slightly when he realized he had talked to Lily nearly as much. The glance that she shot him showed that she realized it too.

"Kidding you about what?" he asked.

She reached forward and took the box from James. "Itching Stink Powder? Seriously, I thought you both had more class then that. Oh, yeah, and I'm surprised to see that you guys are getting along. This forced friendship might actually do you both some good."

She put the box back on the self and walked away, that same frown on her face. James stared after her, a strange look on his own face.

"Let's get out of here," Braewyn said, shortly. She and James went to pay for their groceries and then walked out, heading in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

They were silent for a moment before Braewyn said, "You still really like her a lot."

It wasn't a question, James realized, but he nodded anyway.

"Why don't you tell her then?" she asked.

"It's . . . complicated."

". . . Because of me."

"No . . . because of me. Because I don't know what I want." Silently, he slipped in arm around her waist. She didn't move away from him though, leaning in more towards him. "Sorry to make you and Lily sound like a product because that's not what I mean. I just mean, I'm just really confused."

"Me too. . . . You know, you'll have to make up your mind soon right?"

". . . I know."


	15. Time Spent

**Disclaimer:** **So, yeah, not mine.**

It was the middle of the Sunday night before Christmas break when James managed to snag some alone time with Braewyn. They sat next to each other on the couch, his hand on top of hers but other than that there wasn't much physical contact. But the conversation was peaceful and James liked that he could keep her smiling.

"So what are you doing for Christmas break?" James asked.

The smile slowly faded from Braewyn's face. "I'm, uh, going home."

"Oh, okay. Did you want your present now or did you want me to send it to you or did you just want it when you got back?"

Braewyn looked at James, surprised. "You – you didn't have to get me anything James. I mean, I got you something, but you didn't have to get me anything, really."

James smiled at her. "I wanted too. I'll go get it."

James rushed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory while Braewyn slowly went up to hers. He was the first one back with a small box in his hands. He sat back down on the couch, bouncing his foot nervously.

"Happy Christmas," Braewyn said, tossing her present to James before sitting down herself.

James ripped off the wrapping paper, grinning happily. Shocked, he pulled out a gold watch from the box. The facing was shaped like a small Snitch, the wings being the minute and hour hand. "Wow, Winnie. This is great. I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Like it?" James said. "Are you kidding? I love it! Thanks, Winnie. . . . Here's yours, but I'm pretty sure it's not as great as this."

He handed her the small box and watched, agonized, as she slowly unwrapped it, peeling back the paper carefully. James groaned, "What kind of kid opens presents like that?"

Braewyn giggled, tearing off the rest of the paper. "Oh, James."

James grinned. "You like it?"

He watched as she gently lifted out a gold chain. The words Prank Queen hung delicately from the chain, glinting in the firelight, red and gold gems shimmering off the 'P' and the 'Q'.

Braewyn stared at it for an extremely long time, seeming to take it all in. She turned to him and kissed him hard, straight on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," James said, a silly grin on his face. He took it from her and put it around her neck, clasping it.

Her hand lay over the words, her head down. "It's beautiful, James," her voice slightly raspy.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "So, when you come back from Christmas break, what do you want to do? There's another Hogsmeade trip that week after break. Maybe this time we could go to Madam Puddifoot's."

She didn't say anything, her head still down.

"Braewyn?"

"I'm – I'm not coming back after Christmas break."

They were both silent, James staring at her while she stared down into her lap. "What?" James said.

"My parents want me to go back to my other school, seeing as how that wasn't a boarding school. They 'miss' me, they say. And so, they're forcing me to come home."

"But – but you can't! I mean – we – I don't want you to leave."

"There's nothing I can do, James." She stood up, facing him. "I really sorry."

"But can't you tell them that you like it here?" James asked getting to his feet too. "What about this – this thing we've got going on here?"

Braewyn smiled. "I really, really like you, James, but there's really nothing I can do. . . . I leave tomorrow morning, with everybody else."

Braewyn leaned up to kiss him again. He hugged her gently, feeling slightly miserable. "When will I see you again?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning, silly. You can walk me to the train."

"I mean, after you . . . leave."

She shook her head slightly, pushing away from him gently. "I don't know. Just . . . promise me one thing."

"What?"

She smirked. "Don't get hooked on me. Move on, okay, though I know how incredibly hard it'll be."

He rolled his eyes. "So incredibly hard."

She hugged him again, grinning. "You're a really good person James. You'll make some girl really happy some day."

Kissing him quickly on the cheek, she hurried back up to her dormitory. James followed her with his eyes, smiling. It was good while it lasted, he supposed. But he'd miss the Prank Queen.

And plus that, she taught him quite a bit, from some really good prank ideas to the idea of caring about someone, and how you should treat your time with them as best as you could.

**A/N: I know, I know it was a horrible ending but this story really kinda fell apart on me. I hope it was okay while it lasted, but if not, my other stories are better, I swear. **


End file.
